The instant invention relates to a process for enhancing allylic rearrangement beyond the equilibrium between an allylic primary or secondary alcohol and an allylic tertiary alcohol that is attainable in the liquid phase rearrangement of an allylic tertiary alcohol to an allylic primary or secondary alcohol at modest temperature (generally between 50.degree. and 250.degree. C. and advantageously between 100.degree. and 200.degree. C.) in the presence of a catalyst comprising a metal of Group Va, VIa, or VIIa of the Periodic Table of Mendeleev. Such are the liquid phase catalystic allylic tertiary alcohol isomerization conditions referred to herein, and they are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,485 (Chabardes et al) and again in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,193 (Ninagawa et al). The teachings of both these patents are incorporated herein be reference. Charbardes et al exemplify use of temperatures such as 150.degree., 160.degree. and 161.degree. C. to so rearrange linalool into geraniol and nerol. The equilibrium obtained in such operation is roughly 30% of these primary alcohols and 70% of the tertiary alcohol. Nerol is a geometric isomer of geraniol.